


You could be mine

by TheAlxRamirez (orphan_account)



Series: Eskel and Jaskier first times [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Short one Shot, Eskel is a gentleman, Eskel is soft, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Insecurity, Jaskier is one horny bard, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheAlxRamirez
Summary: Jaskier observed that underneath the scar there was a warm smile and eyes that although we're not human held more humanity than many of those who called themselves people. The witcher stood up to pay for the food and Jaskier felt guilty, having nothing but vegetables in his pockets and stale bread crumbs.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Eskel and Jaskier first times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673803
Kudos: 155





	You could be mine

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad about killing Jaskier on my previous drabble.  
> English its not my first language,I always translate and doubke check with grammarly.
> 
> Title from Guns n Roses song with the same name.

The bard picked up everything that had been thrown at him and decide the audience wasn't worthy enough as they couldn't appreciate his art.

He mentally calculated that he would eat a little better than the day before. There were potatoes, carrots, and tomatoes in his pockets. All he had to do was grab a rabbit, skin it, cook it and he'd have a tasty stew. 

"You don't have to do that, dinner's on me," Someone said from a table that was not far from Jaskier.

He was the most incredible man Jaskier had ever seen in his young life. The bard had traveled and heard enough stories to know he was a witcher 

"Do not stress worrying about me, good sir. I dropped those during my performance and were on my way to cook them with a rabbit I have skinned" Jaskier lied. Although he was hungry and in a terrible situation he hated to look pathetic much less in front of a stranger.

"I didn't saw you dropping them and can't see any rabbit either" 

Jaskier had no choice but to accept the witcher's invitation. 

***

"Do you have a name bard?" 

Jaskier was so busy eating (boy, was he hungry. He was on his third plate while the other man was still eating from his first) He felt terrible and ordinary as didn't realize his own bad manners by not introducing himself and start a conversation with such a gracious host.

"Excuse me, my good sir, my name is Jaskier and yours?" 

"Eskel" he replied in that nice voice that didn't match his intimidating physique. From a distance, Eskel looked like a thieve or an assassin and the snarl the scar formed on his lip made him look angry.

"Such a strong name ,it suits you" 

Jaskier observed that underneath that scar was a warm smile and eyes that although were not human held more humanity than many of those who called themselves people. The witcher stood up to pay for the food and Jaskier felt guilty, having nothing but vegetables in his pockets and stale bread crumbs. 

*** 

"Would you like some company?" Jaskier offered walking beside the witcher on their way out of the pub.

He regretted asking as soon as the witcher stopped walking. He took the liberty to assume Eskel liked men and now he had to prepare himself mentally for anything the witcher decided to do to him. 

"You're almost a child, I'm not going to sleep with you" His answer, though direct and cold, meant no harm

"I turned eighteen last month" Jaskier insisted, leaning on the witcher's horse.

"How many years do you think I have?"

Jaskier was good at guessing ages. It was common knowledge that witchers could live for many years and look young. 

"A hundred?" Jaskier ventured

"I like you, you're smart and honest Jaskier, but I'm not a hundred yet. Maybe I look older because I'm ugly as hell" 

Jaskier saw how his apparently confident smile disappeared after saying those awful words.

He cursed under his breath for saying something stupid to the man that shared his food with him moments before.

"You are not ugly to me, I even thought we were going to spend the night together" Jaskier purred approaching the witcher like a cat, playing a little with his doublet. 

"We can spend it, come on" The bard felt light as a feather when Eskel grabbed him by the waist mounting him on his horse. Jaskier hummed, happy to be against Eskel chest during the ride.

*** 

They arrived at a small spot, far from the village. There was no moon but many stars it was beautiful. Eskel got off his horse and helped him down. 

Eskel lay down next to Jaskier but instead of kissing him or taking off his clothes he closed his eyes and held his hand. 

"We will spend the night together and we will talk, nothing further than that. Eskel warned him.

"Don't you like me?" Jaskier asked frustrated.

Instead of getting angry, Eskel took it as a compliment. People grimaced at him and always pointed out his scar. Not to mention the prostitutes who pretended not to see him every time he went into a brothel having no option but to return to his room alone.

"I do, you are very pretty. But also too young." Tired of the witcher's excuses Jaskier' climbed on top of him kissing him. They kissed for about ten minutes with no other witnesses than the stars.

"The difficult the conquest the better it feels"

Eskel let out a hearty laugh before kissing Jaskier again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💙


End file.
